John Murray (publisher)
John Murray is an English publisher, renowned for the authors it has published in its history, including Jane Austen, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Lord Byron, Charles Lyell, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Herman Melville, Edward Whymper, and Charles Darwin. Since 2004, it has been owned by conglomerate Lagardère under the Hachette UK brand. History The business was founded in London in 1768 by John Murray I (1745–1793), an Edinburgh-born Royal Marines officer, who built up a list of authors including Isaac D'Israeli and published the English Review. John Murray the elder was one of the founding sponsors of the London evening newspaper The Star in 1788. He was succeeded by his son, John Murray II, who made the publishing house one of the most important and influential in Britain. He was a friend of many leading writers of the day and launched the Quarterly Review in 1809. He was the publisher of Jane Austen, Sir Walter Scott, Washington Irving, George Crabbe and many others. His home and office at 50 Albemarle Street in Mayfair was the centre of a literary circle, fostered by Murray's tradition of "Four o'clock friends", afternoon tea with his writers. Murray's most notable author was Lord Byron, who became a close friend and correspondent of his. Murray published many of his major works, paying him over £20,000 in rights. On 10 March 1812 Murray published Byron's second book, Childe Harold's Pilgrimage, which sold out in five days, leading to Byron's observation "I awoke one morning and found myself famous". On 17 May 1824 Murray participated in one of the most notorious acts in the annals of literature. Byron had given him the manuscript of his personal memoirs to publish later on. Together with five of Byron's friends and executors, he decided to destroy Byron's manuscripts because he thought the scandalous details would damage Byron's reputation. Opposed only by Thomas Moore, the two volumes of memoirs were dismembered and burnt in the fireplace at Murray's office.Eisler, Benita. Byron: Child of Passion, Fool of Fame, page 3. Unfortunately we do not know what was contained in the memoirs. John Murray III (1808–1892) continued the business and published Charles Eastlake's first English translation of Goethe's Theory of Colours (1840), David Livingstone's Missionary Travels (1857), and Charles Darwin's Origin of Species (1859). Murray III contracted with Herman Melville to publish Melville's first two books, Typee (1846) and Omoo (1847) in England; both books were presented as nonfiction travel narratives in Murray's Home and Colonial Library series, alongside such works as the 1845 second edition of Darwin's journals from his travels on the HMS Beagle.Hershel Parker, Herman Melville: A Biography; Volume 1, 1819-1851, (Baltimore and London: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1996), 392, 482-84, 508-10. John Murray III also started the Murray Handbooks in 1836, a series of travel guides from which modern-day guides are directly descended. The rights to these guides were sold around 1900 and subsequently acquired in 1915 by the Blue Guides. His successor Sir John Murray IV (1851–1928) was publisher to Queen Victoria. Among other works, he published Murray's Magazine from 1887 until 1891. Competitor Smith, Elder & Co. was acquired in 1917. His son Sir John Murray V (1884–1967), John Murray VI (John Arnaud Robin Grey Murray; 1909–1993) and John Murray VII (John Richmond Grey Murray; 1941–) continued the business until it was taken over. In 2002, John Murray was acquired by Hodder Headline, which was itself acquired in 2004 by French conglomerate Lagardère Group. Since then, it has been an imprint under Lagardère brand Hachette UK. John Murray archive The archive of John Murray Publishers, from 1768 through to 1920, was offered for sale to the nation by John Murray VII for £31 million and the National Library of Scotland has acquired it, including the manuscript of Charles Darwin's Origin of Species. On 26 January 2005, it was announced that the National Library was to be given £17.7m by the Heritage Lottery Fund towards the £31.2m price offered by John Murray (on condition the library digitise the materials and make them openly available). The Scottish Executive agreed to make a contribution of £8.3m, with the National Library setting a £6.5m fundraising target for the remainder. John Murray timeline * 1768 – John MacMurray, a former lieutenant of the Marines, buys a bookselling business at 32 Fleet Street. He changes his name to Murray and uses his naval contacts to build up a thriving business * 1807 – The first bestseller, A New System of Domestic Cookery. By A Lady, was published * 1809 – The influential periodical the Quarterly Review founded * 1811 – Childe Harolde’s Pilgrimage by Lord Byron published * 1812 – John Murray moved to 50 Albemarle Street, its home for the next 191 years * 1815 – Jane Austen decides she would like to move to Murray with Emma, published in 1816 * 1816 – Coleridge moved to John Murray for Christabel and Other Poems, which included ‘Kubla Khan’ * 1836 – The first guide books, Murray’s Handbooks, published by John Murray III * 1857 – David Livingstone's Missionary Travels, published – one of the many great 19th-century publications of exploration from John Murray * 1859 – On the Origin of Species by Charles Darwin published * 1859 – The first self-help book, Samuel Smiles's Self Help, published * 1863 – Henry Walter Bates's The Naturalist on the River Amazons published * 1958 – John Betjeman’s Collected Poems published and has sold over 2 million copies to date * 1967 – Last issue of the Quarterly Review published * 1969 – The first TV tie-in, Kenneth Clark's Civilisation, published * 1975 – Ruth Prawer Jhabvala’s Heat and Dust wins the Booker Prize * 1977 – The ‘greatest travel book of the twentieth century’, A Time of Gifts by Patrick Leigh Fermor published * 2002 – John Murray leaves family hands after seven generations * 2002 – Peacemakers by Margaret MacMillan wins the Samuel Johnson Prize, the Duff Cooper Prize and the Hessell-Tiltman Prize * 2003 – The first new acquisition since the company became part of Hodder Headline (now Hachette), A Million Little Pieces by James Frey, becomes a perennial and controversial bestseller * 2004 – Rebirth of the John Murray fiction list with Neil Jordan’s Shade * 2005 – Beasts of No Nation by Uzodinma Iweala wins John Llewellyn Rhys Prize * 2007 – Mister Pip by Lloyd Jones becomes a global bestseller, wins the Commonwealth Writers’ Prize and is shortlisted for the Man Booker Prize * 2008 – Amitav Ghosh launches his epic Ibis trilogy with Sea of Poppies, shortlisted for the Man Booker Prize * 2008 – Down River by John Hart wins Edgar Award for Best Novel * 2008 – The Secret Life of Words by Henry Hitchings wins the John Llewellyn Rhys Prize * 2009 – The Last Child by John Hart wins CWA Ian Fleming Steel Dagger/ITV Thriller of the Year Award, and the Edgar Award for Best Novel * 2009 – Martyr by Rory Clements, special mention in CWA Ellis Peters Historical Fiction Award * 2009 – Up in the Air by Walter Kirn turned into a film starring George Clooney * 2010 – Revenger by Rory Clements wins CWA Ellis Peters Historical Fiction Award * 2010 – Film Sarah's Key, starring Kristin Scott Thomas, released, based on Tatiana de Rosnay's novel of the same name * 2010 – Wait For Me! by Deborah Devonshire shortlisted for the British Book Awards Biography of the Year * 2011 – Mistaken by Neil Jordan wins Irish Book of the Year Award * 2012 – Icelight by Aly Monroe wins CWA Ellis Peters Historical Fiction Award * 2012 – Lloyd Jones's Mister Pip adapted into a film starring Hugh Laurie * 2012 – Patrick Leigh Fermor: An Adventure by Artemis Cooper shortlisted for the Costa Biography Award, the Waterstone's Book of the Year Award and the National Book Awards Biography of the Year Film adaptations of John Murray titles * Up in the Air (2009) – based on the novel by Walter Kirn, starring George Clooney and Anna Kendrick * Sarah's Key (2010) – based on the novel by Tatiana de Rosnay, starring Kristin Scott Thomas * Mister Pip (2012) – based on the novel by Lloyd Jones, starring Hugh Laurie See also *List of British book publishers References * * * * Notes External links * John Murray Official website] * John Murray YouTube Channel * National Library of Scotland - John Murray archive * (the work is actually a new-release catalogue from 1890) * Darwin Project, a project to publish all of the correspondence of Charles Darwin, including his correspondence with Murray. * Hathi Trust. Titles published by J. Murray, fulltext Category:Archives in Scotland Category:Book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:1768 establishments in England Category:Companies based in London Category:Companies established in 1768 Category:Publishing companies established in the 1760s